


Our Trio’s Down to Two

by we_are_all_trash_here



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Erwin should really start listening to people, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Idk about love but Erwin is gonna be feeling a lot of pain, Mike's job is pretty hard, caaaaan you feel the love tonight, don't piss Nanaba off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_all_trash_here/pseuds/we_are_all_trash_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is dork plan and simple. Mike tries to keep him from Nanaba’s wrath but well…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Trio’s Down to Two

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Disney songs.

On the night before the next scouting mission, everyone was getting things ready. Hange was gushing about seeing an abnormal or hopefully catching one alive. 

“I mean just think about it!” she exclaimed. “We’ve capered regular titans, but never an abnormal. Think about all the possibilities to be discovered!” 

“If you want to experiment on abnormals, you should start with yourself, shitty-glasses.” 

“Now Levi, just because I’m taller than you doesn’t mean I’m a titan.” Hange teased as the two of them left to go get more supplies to put on the cart.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can see what’s happening” Erwin starts off while watching Levi and Hange disappear out of sight.

“What?” Mike asked looking at him, because really what the hell was he talking about?

“And they don’t have a clue” Erwin continues. 

“Who?” Mike questioned looking in the same direction as the other now, wishing he would stop being so damn vague.

Erwin turned to Mike a gestured to direction the duo took off in “They’ll fall in love and here’s the bottom line….our trio’s down to two.”

Oh” So that’s what he was talking about. Wait trio…what trio? When has there ever been a trio? ‘Unless…oh shit’ he thought to himself. “Uh Erwin.”

“The sweet caress of twilight. There’s magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere disaster’s in the air” Erwin sings holding one hand to his chest while the other is out stretched. 

“Erwin you should probably be quiet now” Mike says

“Huh? Why? We are about to lose Hange! How can you be okay with this?!” Erwin asked industriously. “Levi has only been here a year and he is taking her away from us! Our trio is gonna be no more!” 

“You probably shouldn’t say trio”

“Why no-” He tried saying, but was cut off with an elbow to the gut. 

“That’s why” Mike winced, and watched as Erwin fell to his knees.

“Trio huh? Don’t you think you are forgetting someone?” 

Erwin looked up to see the source of his pain and the source of the question, Nanaba.

“Uh Nanaba listen I can explain.” He said while holding his hands in front of him. “Mike help me out here.” He looked to Mike.

“No way, last time I tried helping you when you pissed off one of the girls I ended up with a broken hand. I tried warning you before it got to this, so now you are on your own.” He looked at Nanaba. “Nanaba you may proceed as you wish I will not interfere.”

She smiled up at Mike and blew him a kiss. “Thank you.” 

Erwin gasped “Mike you traitor! And here I thought it was Hange and Levi we had to worry about!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi and Hange where walking back to the cart when a few yards away they saw Erwin, Mike and Nanaba.

“What the hell is going on?” Levi questioned.

“I believe that’s what you would call a sleeper hold.” Hange said referring to the submission hold Nanaba had on Erwin.

“That’s not what I meant. I mean why is it happening?” 

“Erwin probably pissed her off.” Hange sighed, then started laughing when she saw Erwin reach out to Mike for help and then promptly be denied.

“Idiots” He grunted.

“Oh come now don’t say that, besides you are one of us now.” She leaned down to peck him on the lips. Only to be grabbed by the collar of her shirt and pulled into a deeper kiss.

“Guess I’ll just have to get use to it then huh?” He whispered.

Hange just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Nanaba go easy on him. There is a mission tomorrow, wait till after it.


End file.
